


It's Raining

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei goes to talk to Hakuren. Day 9





	It's Raining

**Author's Note:**

> ani-o is the title "my brother and king," the latter of which is a pain to type out

Koumei wandered outside of the palace. There were only a few clouds in the sky, and by most standards, the view was picturesque. He sought out his cousin and sat down on the cool grass next to him.  
  
"You haven't changed much," Hakuren said. "Glad to see you're finally outside!"  
  
"It is pretty strange, huh? I just came by to give you an update on current proceedings."  
  
"Oh, yeah? You're doing a really good job for the Empire. Tell me what's been happening."  
  
Koumei nodded and faced Hakuren properly, folding his hands up. He gripped his fan. "You've inspired me to do my best. The magic lab has created a new magic item, and has managed to replicate almost everything that Ani-o has brought back from the dungeons. There are only a few more complex pieces that are eluding us right now."  
  
"Really!? That's great! I always knew that you two would reach great heights. Sometimes I think it was a greater honor for us to meet you," Hakuren said. Koumei smiled again.  
  
"We're also making progress in our march across the continent. Hakuei has been doing an astounding job of diplomacy. Kouha has mentioned on more than one occasion that he's envious of her skills," Koumei said.  
  
"She always was the one to make things better. She has a real instinct for solving problems," Hakuren said proudly.   
  
"Hakuei is certainly an interesting person. We both greatly admire her," Koumei said. After a pause, he looked back to Hakuren. "How are things with you?"  
  
"Oh, you know, same old same old. I'm getting tired of the same meal every day, but it's not like I can complain," Hakuren said, chuckling. Koumei looked to the bowl of rice that had been left at his grave.  
  
"I'll tell the servants to give you something interesting every once in awhile," Koumei said. He stood up and bowed.  
  
"That's all I have to report. We'll be moving on to the Reim Empire, soon, once this summit is over." Koumei felt something on his cheek and wiped it off. His hand was wet.  
  
"It's raining," he said, looking to the clear blue sky.

**Author's Note:**

> "yes it is, sir."


End file.
